A Spideybug Oneshot
by cornholio4
Summary: Marinette and Peter Parker decide to visit Marinette's parents in Paris years after getting married. Oneshot drabble. Peter/Marinette.


Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Parker could not believe it had been years since she had been in her birth home of Paris, France. She still kept up with her friends and family from emails as well as video correspondents. Plus the times they would fly over to visit her and her husband Peter in their home in New York all the way in the United States of America.

Husband, when she was a teenager in Paris (as well as the secret alter ego of one half of Paris's protectors Ladybug) she had dreamed and fantasised about being married to Adrien Agreste but they had drifted away. Especially after they had revealed their identities to each other just before she moved to the US, she had been given a place in an American fashion company by a noted fashion designer by the name of Roderick Kingsley. She knew that Adrien now as Chat Noir was the sole superhero protector of Paris.

She chuckled at the thought that she ended up falling in love with a shy scientific nerd who was secretly New York's masked Spider-Man. He had been Spider-Man since he was 15, similar like Marinette had been Ladybug since she was 14. They were basically similar except for the fact that Peter's powers were from a science experiment while Marinette had a magic Miraculous, Peter loved science as much as Marinette loved fashion and Peter was more wise cracking in superhero form like Cat Noir was.

They had met while teaming up to when they realised they were both after the super powered criminal known as the Vulture.

After that they both went to hide to go back to their civilian identities but they did not realise they were at the same spot, Marinette turned back into civilian form the same time Peter had unmasked himself. Then they stared awkwardly at each other before they both said they would not tell if the other didn't. Then they started with the introductions and got to meet each other as friends in their civilian identities.

One thing led to another and here they were, Marinette working as a fashion designer and Peter working as a scientist at Stark Industries. As Spider-Man and Ladybug they were members of the Avengers as well as a crime fighting duo themselves.

Now hand in hand in front of the doors of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. "Shall we come in, mi lady?" Peter asked her with a cheeky grin, Marinette rolled her eyes as she glared at her husband. She hated that pet name that Cat Noir used for her and Peter knew it so he used it when he wanted to mess with her.

"Let's just go in." Marinette replied as they went through the doors. There at the counter she grew nervous at the sight of her parents Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng.

"Welcome to the..." Tom and Sabine greeted the couple before they stopped with their eyes widening as they recognised their daughter and her husband. They both had no chance to say hello to them before they were both pulled into a hug by the older couple.

"You should have told us you and Peter were coming, Marinette. We would have gotten things ready for the both of you!" Sabine told them softly as they let go. Sabine decided to play the role of the embarrassing mother in law by asking Peter "so Peter, have you been taking care of our Marinette? You know how clumsy and forgetful she can be."

Marinette yelled in agitation as they heard a voice say "isn't that the truth." They saw that Marinette's old best friend Alya Cesaire had come through the door with a grin. She then launched into her own hug with Marinette.

Soon enough they were gathered in front of the TV as Alya and Marinette's parents were hounding them for details on how their lives had been. "So not only has your friend Ladybug followed you to the US but she teamed up with Spider-Man. Plus with that big white spider I hear he adopted afterwards." Alya commented and Peter and Marinette just looked nervous.

"Well I don't like the look of it but Marinette doesn't, said something about breaking the red and blue of the colour..." Peter commented but Marinette squeezed his hand to shut him up. The white spider suit was designed by Marinette, convinced she could make her boyfriend's (which Peter was at the time) suit better.

Then came onto the news talking about Cat Noir once again foiling the supervillain known as Queen Bee and her alter ego Chloe Bourgeois had been arrested once more. Marinette had her mouth wide open and Peter knew that she was Marinette's old school bully (just like Flash Thompson had been for him when he was at Midtown High).

"Yeah, Chloe became the big new villain. The first one Paris has had since Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Hawk Moth once and for all." Alya explained to their dumbstruck faces. Alya quickly explained.

It seemed Chloe's bullying ways finally came up to her, she had been picking on and humiliating some new victims but it turned out they had family members who were important VIP clients at the hotel her father owned. Plus one had a big time lawyer for a father and ties to higher up politicians in France. When the lawsuits came and the scandals hit the news, Chloe's father had to resign and Chloe ended up having to do community service.

After her father lost power, she could not get away with her usual antics and was alienated by everyone, even Sabrina and Adrien finally got fed up with her ranting about how unfair it was. She ended up finding the Bee Miraculous and became the villain Queen Bee.

Marinette grinned more and more at the story, soon the news showed a robbery by the infamous criminal Batroc the Leaper. Peter and Marinette shared a look and Marinette asked "if you don't mind, Peter and I want to look around the restaurants and museums around Paris..."

They then rushed to the door to the laughter of Marinette's parents and Alya. "Same old Marinette, never changed a bit." Alya laughed as well as Marinette's parents.

When they were in a safe spot Peter quickly changed into his Spider-Man suit as Marinette got Tikki out. "So let's you transform with polka dotted Tinkerbell and take care of Batroc." Peter asked with a grin to rolled eyes from his wife and her Kwami.

"Remember, you said 'I do' so we are stuck with him." Tikki told Marinette who gave a smile, she would not want to be stuck with anyone else.

"Okay Tikki Spots on and let's take care of him like we took care of the Sinister Syndicate last week!" Marinette shouted transforming into Ladybug. Then the super powered couple was off...

 **I hope to try more Peter and Marinette stories. Plus the Spidey suit is the one from the upcoming PS4 game.**

 **Plus I wanted Chloe's bullying attitude to catch up to her. For another story like that I recommend the fanfic Chloe and the New Principal by quicksilversquared. If you know anymore stories like that then please tell me.**


End file.
